


The Willmoons secret

by TaintedInk



Series: The willmoons secret [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Slow Updates, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedInk/pseuds/TaintedInk
Summary: Posy, Rose and Clover Willmoon, three sisters hiding something huge,one day Voldemort comes to kill them, will everything go his way or will one of them decide to fight back.





	1. The willmoon secret

Posy's P.O.V

1:37 AM

I was just starting to drift off when I heard footsteps, which was odd considering that as far as I knew, I was the only person awake.

I reluctantly crawled out of bed, dropping my teddy, Rags. I started running through the house, I skidded around the corner into the hall, only to see Voldemort, he was wearing a long flowing black cloak with the hood up, covering his face. Voldemort turned swiftly and pointed his wand at me, "Avada kedavra"  he yelled, and everything went black in a bright flash of green.

I slowly woke up, wondering how I was still alive, after all, it isn't called the killing curse because it conjures tea parties, is it? pushing that thought aside, I clambered to my feet. I looked around in horror,  my parents were sprawled on the floor, dead. Voldemort was going to kill my sisters,  **I could not let that happen,**  I had already lost my parents I didn't think I would be able to bear not having them with me. I ran, determined to save the last surviving members of my family from certain doom at the hands of a megalomaniac.

I caught up to Voldemort, he seemed slightly startled that I was alive, I didn't care. I numbly acknowledged him raising his wand to strike me with the killing curse once again, but this time I was ready, I couldn't stop him, not like this, I knew at that moment that I must. I had to. and I did.

I was suddenly enveloped in a myriad of glittering sparks, my teeth elongated into fangs, large wings forcing them selfs through my skin a small amount of warm blood running down my back. they were strikingly different in appearance, one was a soft white feathery angels wing, the other was a leathery, dark blood red demons wing. horns grew from my skull, a halo appearing above the horns in a flash of golden light, before a mass of what seemed to be purplish black condensed shadow settled on the left side of the halo. the ends of my hair turned a faint purple colour and it seemed to somehow get shorter. my fingers morphed into claws. all in less the space of a minute.

"you are **dead** , no one messes with the Willmoons and gets away with it!" I yelled, straining to build up all my power and sending it into my hands, forming it into a sphere, before throwing it at Voldemort, he screamed as it made contact with his flesh and soon all that was left of him was a pile of ash.

 I fell to my knees from exhaustion, I felt a warm liquid running down running down my cheek, I put a hand up to my face, bringing it down I was surprised to see blood on it, I trailed my fingers up my cheek trying to find the source of the blood, it was coming from my left eye, I finally realised that I could only see through my right eye. my left eye was scarred shut, my accelerated healing had already taken care of my injuries, but all it could do for my eye was to seal it up, blood still leaked from it slightly. I promptly passed out.

And with that how my sisters and I were dubbed the-girl-who-lived and the girls-who-survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Posy was content with her life, she had only been at Rainbows Orphanage for a few months but she was settling in quite well already, she had gotten a few comments about her... unusual appearance, people don't tend to have purple eyes, after all, she had said that she was just born with them, and she was, but the part that she didn't mention was that she was born with them because she wasn't human.  
it was not like they would have believed her, and even if they did, Posy wasn't sure whether she wanted them to know, she had kept the family secret all her life and now she was sure that she would never be able to tell a soul, her sisters didn't have it much better.

"At least they never had to do the transformation," she muttered to herself "What did you say?" asked Heaila looking up from the book she was reading "Nothing" Posy said defensively "Okaaaaay" said Heaila slowly, not at all sounding like she believed Posy, and she looked back down to the book she was reading, Posy sighed in relief, glad that she had managed to dodge the awkward conversation, though she did feel bad for snapping at her friend.

for a few minutes she continued to stare into space before she finally relented "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I, I just, its personal" stammered Posy guiltily, Healia decided to put her out of misery "Its okay, I understand," replied Healia "it can't be easy, losing your parents like that, I never knew mine, so I can't miss them, I can only imagine what it would be like for you, you lost something, instead of just never having it" Posy just stared at her in shock for a moment, before, finally, she smiled and hugged her friend tightly "this is why you're my best friend" Posy murmured, Healia froze for a moment but then hugged her back just as tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the previous month at Hogwarts...

Professor Minerva McGonagall had dealt with many a shocking event in her life, she had after all been teaching at Hogwarts for 32 years, she got a strange sense of dread when she thought about the coming school year, it was that year that the Weasley twins would be arriving at Hogwarts, their brother Percy was so well behaved, but from what she had heard from Molly they would be more like the marauders, she sighed. here we go again McGonagall thought to herself as she ate her breakfast.

She picked up The Daily Prophet that the owl offered her and handed it a knut, and immediately dropped it as if it had burned her, she gasped and brought up her shaking hands to cover her mouth. "Minerva, whatever is the matter," said Dumbledore, McGonagall silently passed the newspaper to him. Plastered in bold letters across the front was You-know-who Returns Only To Be Foiled Once Again, Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, no it could not be true, Voldemort had been destroyed by dear little Harry, it wasn't possible... unless, no, surely not even Voldemort would stoop so low as to use such foul dark magic, or... would he? "I shall be in my office" announced Dumbledore, as he walked out of the Great hall. The remaining professors exchanged a confused glance, wondering what could possibly be so shocking that the headmaster had left breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You-know-who Returns Only To Be Foiled Once Again

At half one this morning we were all sleeping, unaware that an event that would go down in history was happening, You-know-who has attacked the Willmoon family, He was only partly successful, both parents were murdered with what we believe to be the killing curse but the three children survived with minimal damage.

the healers at St Mungo's could not find any injuries on the children. the eldest child, Posy Willmoon, age 9, had strange scars on her back, one on either side and her left eye had a scar across it blinding her, and keeping it shut, "these children seem to have accelerated healing, so it is fully possible that Miss Willmoon got these scars while fighting You-know-who," Healer Brown speculated.

all that was left of You-know-who was a pile of ash, whatever Miss Willmoon did that night it had similar effects to the dark curse Ignis Flammae, and this time we hope that You-know-who didn't survive.

The Daily Prophet has received a letter from the aforementioned Miss Willmoon, Confirming Healer Browns hypothesis.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

daily prophet

i'm writing you to tell you to tell the wizarding world about [you-know-who]s return, but don't worry I got rid of him

I'm not writing to brag and i don't want your pity i just want pepole to know and be careful, cus [you-know-who] could come back again

i was orphaned by [you-know-who] and I have lost my left eye

the matrons coming to check on me so bye

Posy Heather Willmoon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

present time at Ottery St Catchpole

in one particular house, a peculiar girl by the name of Luna Lovegood turned and said "father?" "yes, my little snorkack?" Xenophilius Lovegood replied, "she has found first her true friend for life," Luna said with a faraway expression on her face "that's good!" her father replied happily "yes, yes it is," Luna said softly before returning to what she was doing.


End file.
